Tzou's Visit
by puffles 44
Summary: In Wolf's POV. Have a good time, you three! I'm sorry if it would be too much for you to handle," was the spy's reply after the royal couple agreed to take care of Tzou while he was gone, without knowing the consequences of it. Yuuram/Wolfyuu.Read to know


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: It's been a long time since I've posted something! *sighs* School had started and it would make things harder for me to post something...but, I'll find some time to update on stories and the on-going one. I'm sorry for my laziness! Speaking of updating, i've updated my profile! but, it's not enough...I'll work on it on the weekends. Oh, this fic was inspired by the old theme in an LJ community! Before I forget, I hope you enjoy it; and, happy birthday, Natsumi-chan! (Whitelily- argh! You changed it again! *clears thoart* NatsumiMichiko) So, here's the first part of your gift!

* * *

Tzou's visit

It one of those days when you didn't expect for the unexpected... The wimp's in the courtyard, getting licked by one of my enemies... I was crossing my arms and looking away from the face-licking that was going on at the moment... Why couldn't that wimp take the time and ask what I felt every time he would someone else what they felt...? Yozak came back from one of his missions big brother assigned him to do and it was coincidental he brought Tzou along... The two grinning idiots were enjoying the company of a sheep, rather than with another one of their kind who was being ignored... I sighed in defeat and faced the two people who were still enjoying themselves with Tzou's company... I was getting jealous because of a sheep... How low could I get? I placed my hands on my hips to give an irritated look. The sight was indeed irritating... Yozak was laughing his guts out as he let the sheep tackle _my fiancé_ to the ground, still licking his face! How much more did they want me to embarrass me?

"Yuri, get up and stop flirting with Tzou!" I yelled in pure annoyance.

Yozak stopped his laughter and looked at me with amusement. Yuri sat up as Tzou gave an innocent look. I was gritting my teeth when Yuri defended himself pathetically which involved stutters, a blush, a panicking tone and arms being crossed in front of him to act as his shield...

"Wolfram... I wasn't flirting with Tzou!" Yuri said exasperatedly as I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. "I mean... Who...? No, why-? I mean, come on...! How could you-?"

"Just stand up, wimp..." I said, still annoyed; I couldn't care less of what explanation he had for me...

"Well, well, what had the kiddo have done earlier to make Lord Wolfram more temperamental than usual...?" Yozak thought aloud with a smug on his face.

I simply crossed my arms again and scoffed by rolling my eyes. I gave Yuri and Tzou separate glares and looked at Yozak.

"Is there something you wish to ask of us which would be the reason for you to come here?" I asked to get rid of the topic the moment it sprouted.

"Let me think..." The muscular man was giving us a thoughtful look.

_"Stop pretending and get on with it..." _I thought in pure annoyance.

"Now, I remember!" Yozak said cheerfully with a grin on as his fist slightly pounded his palm as if he had made a decision.

I rolled my eyes again and remained standing there, crossed-armed. He turned to Yuri with an even bigger grin.

"Say, kiddo, would you mind my asking you a favour?"

Yuri put down his defensive arms and smiled. I frowned for that wimp would just flirt with anybody he laid his eyes on! Well, anyone except me...

"No, I wouldn't," Yuri replied.

"I knew I could count on you, kiddo!" Yozak exclaimed in delight. "Could you take care of Tzou for me for a day?"

"Sure thing; but, why ask me to take care of Tzou?" The wimp asked as Tzou licked his cheek which earned a chuckle.

"I know you couldn't take care of him all alone," Yozak went on, ignoring my wimp's question and turned his attention to me. "I was wondering if Wolfram could babysit with you..."

An amused pair of eyes looked at me and winked. As soon as I realized what he was planning, my cheeks heated up and a blush could be seen. I internally shook my head in attempt to shake the blush off. I harrumphed and placed my arms on my sides, trying to look unaffected.

"Of course, I would! You know that wimp; he might as well have me to fix the messes he'll make." I said confidently and crossed my arms again as I looked the other way.

"I am not a wimp, Wolfram!" Yuri shouted and chuckled, probably because Tzou licked his cheek again.

"Flirt," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not a flirt!" He shouted with his brows knitted together.

Well, well, that word seemed to have an effect on him... At least, he knows to whom he belongs... With a smirk, I said it again, which made him stand up and argue about my name-calling.

"I'm not a wimp nor am I a flirt; got that Wolfram?" Yuri said with a pout. "You can put cheater in the list too. I never cheated on you nor do I have any intention to do so..."

"Well, I have to run! I don't want to be scolded by Gwendal and get caught in between a lovers' quarrel!" Yozak waved and walked towards the steps. "Have a good time, you three! I'm sorry if it would be too much for you to handle!"

"I hope you like having some quality time with his majesty." Yozak whisper as he passed by me. "There's no need to thank me."

My cheeks heated up, and I was thankful Yuri wasn't looking at me. I could've burned him to ashes if he did...

"Don't worry about it!" Yuri called behind him and then turned to me. "Wolfram, do you have any idea what to do with him until Yozak comes back?"

Even before I was able to come up with a reply, the sheep in question tackled my fiancé to the ground and cuddled his cheek. At that point, I was boiling with anger, but I knew better than be angry with an animal. I couldn't care less if my cheeks were still heated; besides, my anger would be a good excuse for it being flushed deep red. I dropped my arms and formed fists. If I let myself drown from my jealousy, I would've made a report stating Tzou was molesting _my_ fiancé. I basically chewed my lower lip as I kept my anger and jealousy in. Black eyes focused on me and seemed to understand my emotions and pushed the sheep gently back.

"I guess he just wants to play..." Yuri concluded as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Just so you know; you couldn't escape your duties because of this." I warned, knowing what was going on inside that wimp's head; it was way too obvious.

"I-I know that..." Yuri said, trying to defend himself without stuttering.

"If I estimated it right, then he'll be back in a couple of hours. Since lunch was done and he entrusted Tzou to us, he wouldn't leave us with that sheep more than that." I said to change the subject and make Yuri feel more comfortable. "Let's go to the gardens; I think he'll like it more there than spending his stay here."

I didn't wait for his reply and started walking. I stopped after a few steps and looked back; the wimp was still standing there, unmoving. He probably was absorbing all I've said. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to face him.

"Yuri, are you alright?" I asked and waved my hand.

"Oh... I must've spaced out," I heard Yuri mutter to himself.

Tzou started to walk away from my fiancé and went towards me. His eyes seemed to glare at me. I simply glared back at him.

"Cut it out you two!" Yuri scolded us. "You two should be friends!"

"Wimp," I hissed and shot him a glare of his own. "Don't tell me you're siding with an animal?"

His eyes widened slightly and gulped. At least, he knows when I'm angry... That insensitive wimp's probably going to change the topic or maybe ignore my question all together!

"That's not it, Wolfram." He said with a nervous laugh. "I'm not siding with anyone; in fact, let's just forget about it, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him. Why did I think he'll say something else? Yuri will never change; he will always be insensitive to my feeling, naive to the effects his words might cause within me... I gave the satisfied Tzou a glare before moving on. Forgetting about what Yuri said might be the best thing to do at the time.

"Don't be mad, Wolfram!" Yuri called, guilty. "I'll make it up to you."

I continued to walk away with Tzou trailing behind me.

"Wait for me, guys!" I heard Yuri call before catching up to me.

The hallways weren't at all crowded; it was just the three of us. We didn't say a word to each other, but it didn't mean it was eerily quiet or quiet at all. We heard Günter's ineffective cries of help bounce off the castle walls and some maids chatting in harsh whispers that would stop to bow down before us, acknowledging our presence, and then return to their never-ending chatting once they thought we were far enough from earshot. I kept a smirk to myself, knowing what the maids were talking about. For sure, they weren't rumours; but, Yuri and I liked it to be kept secret. He's making small moves on me, considering it as courting me. I looked at the double-black who was walking alongside me to see if he was blushing. I knew he heard the whispers; after all, he wasn't deaf...

"Are you alright, Yuri?" I asked, keeping my amusement to myself.

"Ye-yeah... I'm alright, Wolf." Yuri answered, looking at me with a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"Don't feel embarrassed; it's alright if they talk about it..." I whispered loud enough only for him to hear. "We know the truth; but, they think they're rumours. Yuri, are you ashamed of courting me?"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed, a little too loud which attracted some of the maids' attention. "I'm not!"

Yuri's blush became more visible due to humiliation and stopped walking, making Tzou and I stop with him. A gave him a kind smile in assurance I will fix things.

"Yes, you are a wimp." I stated as if there was nothing wrong with what I said and winked at his direction.

It took him a couple of seconds before he got what I meant by the wink and the statement I made. I could feel how intense the stares the maids had; they're in it for the proof that might prove the rumours true.

"Wolfram, how many times should I tell you that I'm not a wimp?" Yuri shouted, sounding frustrated. "Maybe I should order you to stop calling me that!"

Tzou seemed to take Yuri's side and nodded solemnly. The maids seemed to fall for it and went back to either chatting with their co-workers or rushing to the where they should be at the moment. I started walking and my two companions followed my lead.

"Ordering me to stop speaking of the truth wouldn't help you." I said confidently. "If I stop, then you wouldn't know what others might think of you."

"But, I don't care what others think of me!" Yuri argued more and glanced behind us to see if the maids were still listening.

I raised my eyebrow and Tzou uttered sounds of confusion. We knew he wasn't done talking. But, we didn't push him, knowing that wasn't the place to have conversations like that. We reached the gardens and sat on the wooden benches as we watched Tzou eat some of the grass growing near a statue.

"No one's here but us; you can continue what you were saying." I said as I looked up the blue sky with my hands placed firmly on the bench. "Don't be shy."

Yuri didn't say anything, but hesitantly placed his hand on mine. I didn't look at him, but I had a feeling he was slightly blushing at the time.

"I'll repeat what I've said and add a little more to it..." Yuri said, getting comfortable being alone with me. "I don't care what others think of me, what they say behind my back or scream at my face; but... I do care about what you think of me. Sure; call me a wimp; it's alright with me. I can tolerate some of the 'pet names' you give me, but keep in mind of the meaning each offensive one. Oh, I'm sorry if kind of shouted at you for calling me a flirt."

I turned my attention to him and, as expected, a blush was tainting his cheeks. I withdrew my hand and placed it on top of his.

"Well, I think you deserve and apology from me as well." I answered with a smile. "I shouldn't accuse you of cheating or flirting. But, you know that I'm the jealous type, right? Sometimes, it just comes out not the way I wanted to. So, I'm sorry... Yes, you heard right; I said I'm sorry..."

There was a nervous look on his face when he apologized to me earlier. It was replaced by a bright smile.

I leaned closer and closer to his cheek and pecked it gently. I pulled back to see what kind of reaction he wore. I chuckled when I saw him chewing his lower lip and was blushing furiously.

"Stop blushing; it makes you look like a wimp." I said sternly and pecked his cheek again.

"Sorry... I just couldn't help it..." He said sheepishly.

"You really are a wimp." I quietly proclaimed. "But, I know it couldn't be helped... Oh, I like it when you blush... You look cute when you do."

"I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing... You know... My being cute..." Yuri's blush became redder. "I mean; you're the cute one... I couldn't steal your spot!"

I blinked a couple of times after I heard him say nonsense. I just shook my head and inched closer beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No, you're the cute one. So, shut up about that topic, Yuri." I stated with authority. "And, I want you to know I'm willing to wait until you get past writing love letters addressed to me and my cheek kisses, okay?"

"But, Wolfram..." He looked at me with those guilty eyes.

"No buts; besides, I couldn't push you too hard..." I said with my eyes closed. "You might give up on me if I pushed even more..."

"No, I won't, Wolf." He paused all of a sudden, making me open my eyes and lift my head on his shoulder.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-you read my love letters, didn't you?" Yuri exclaimed in disbelief, looking at me in the eye.

"Well, yes... I read a couple...or more of your love letters." I confessed, not knowing how important keeping those love letters away from me was. "I found a jar under our-"

"Well, you could've asked me first!" Yuri was panicking with his eyes already watering.

"Look, Yuri, I'm sorry..." I really felt bad seeing him like that. "I found it when you were away on Earth. I had nothing to do, so I checked a few of them out... Don't be embarrassed; I personally think those letters were well made."

Yuri tilted his head and retrieved his hand to play with his thumbs.

"No, they're horrible; don't deny it Wolfram..." He said grimly. "They're sappy and are stupid. They weren't worthy of being read by you."

I grabbed one of his hands to pull him over. A smirk began to take shape, seeing our faces were _quite_ close to each others'... He looked surprised and nervous.

"Wolf... I'm not-"

"I know; I just want to get my point straight." I said softly. "Everything you do for me is all worth it. From start till now, I'm accepting everything you could do to make this relationship work, in exchange; I'm doing everything I can to make you as comfortable as you can be during this time of acceptance. Going off the topic, did you really think I would force you to do something you aren't capable of handling yet?"

"I have to say yes to that... I thought you're going to kiss me already." He confessed with a chuckle. "I still think I'm not ready to advance to that stage yet. I mean... I couldn't even get past your cheek kisses!"

I just shook my head as he removed himself from that position he was in.

All of a sudden, Tzou jumped onto the bench, residing the space between Yuri and me, and began cuddling Yuri so much, making _my fiancé_ stumble on the ground. His attack didn't stopped there; he gave me a second's glare before jumping on Yuri, licking _my_ double-black's cheeks and snuggling his chest ever so often.

"Get off my fiancé, Tzou!" I scolded the mammal as I stood up with intentions of forcibly pulling him off and tying him to the tree with ropes.

"Don't be mad with him, Wolfram..." Yuri defended the sheep which was licking his right cheek. "Cut that out Tzou!"

"You heard the wimp; stop flirting with my fiancé, sheep!" I growled and tried to grab hold of the puffball.

It took some time before I managed to pull him away. And when I did, I was sent flying, only to land on the ground with the fluffy mammal lying comfortably on me. I groaned and sat up as Tzou leapt off.

"You are one troublesome animal, Tzou." I muttered under my breath.

I didn't know if Tzou heard me or not, but he made sounds of delight. I rolled my eyes, knowing the puffball had what he wanted. Yuri came up to me and outstretched a helping a hand with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have spoiled him too much. But, I can't deny the fact he likes me more than he likes you." Yuri said as I held his hand to lift myself up.

"But, he has to learn to like me, at least, a little bit." I stated with a smirk as I dusted myself off. "You and I are going to get married in a couple of years, so he better accept that fact as soon as this."

Yuri went pale when I brought up the topic he feared the most. I looked at the hopeless wimp and sighed.

"I'm not pushing... I'm just saying. You know I'll wait for you, even if it will take ten more years..." I said with a weak smile. "We've got the rest of our lives, right?"

"I'm sorry, Wolfram; I really am." Yuri regained his normal skin tone colour and walked towards the bench with our hands still clasped.

He took a seat with a sad look on his face and when he noticed I didn't sit at all, he gently pulled on my hand to make me sit. I sat beside him and shared a sad smile with him. Tzou seemed to ignore our feud and jumped on Yuri's lap to cheer him up a little by cuddling his lap, keeping it to a minimum.

"I really want to be with you and step pretending in front of everyone... I don't want you to wait as long as a year too." He said and sighed as I kept my mouth shut. "I love you, and you know that. You also know that I'm not all too ready to make you my spouse... I'm sorry for being stuck with a wimp."

"Don't worry; I _chose_ to be stuck with a wimp." I said as I looked down at our hands. "So, cheer up. You look like the most problematic man in the world. I'm not to seeing that side of you."

I glanced up to see if I succeeded in making his smile. Nope, there wasn't a smile... I sighed and started to convince him it wasn't his entire fault.

* * *

"I've been trying to cheer you up for an hour, you wimpy ingrate!" I yelled, finally giving up.

Yuri immediately lifted his head as he chewed his lower lip.

I pouted and looked at the peacefully sleeping Tzou, not wanting to look at the black eyes staring at me.

"Can't you at least smile while you're giving your attention to me?" I said sarcastically.

Knowing that he loved me was good enough for me. I didn't want him to push himself too hard, and yet, for the past hour, he had been moping about it with me trying to cheer him up. It was hard coming up of things to say! Wanting to avoid talking about of relationship progress, I stood up and thought of having a moment to myself.

"Stay here; I'm going to get some tea and snacks."

"I want to come too!" Yuri insisted in a childish voice.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and shook the fur ball on his lap awake.

"Fine you can come; but, we'll bring Tzou along." I stated as I continued to shake the sheep in question. "Who know what could happen if you were alone with it?"

"Hey, are you trying to accuse me of flirting with him again?" Yuri asked with a pout.

A smile crawled its way to my face. He really looked cute whenever he puts on that pout.

"No, I was thinking of all the trouble you could cause if you were left alone." I joked.

"I can stay someplace without getting in trouble or making messes." Yuri's pout remained stuck on his face with his arms crossed.

Tzou finally accepted defeat and opened his eyes. He sleepily jumped off Yuri's lap and walked in circle, probably to wake himself up even more. Yuri stood up and called Tzou's attention. I dropped the subject and took the lead.

"Wait, Wolf!" Yuri called and sped up in order to grab hold of my hand.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised; his show of affection was very much unexpected.

"Let's just say I can handle being seen by people holding hands with you." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier; I promise I won't do it again."

"That's good to hear." I said as I shot a satisfied smirk at Tzou who seemed to mumble some sheep insults at me.

We kept on walking until we came across Sangria and Doria who were holding boxes. The bowed their heads and greeted us, letting us have a peek of what was inside the boxes they were holding.

"Hey, weren't we just looking for snacks, Wolf?" Yuri happily exclaimed and took one from Sangria's box.

I didn't quite hear what Sangria and Doria had said for I drowned them out; though, I had a good idea they were saying something related to what I did.

"Yuri, don't you think you should put that back?" I asked, looking at Tzou who was hiding behind my legs. "Need I remind you that Tzou's-?"

I didn't get to finish my statement because he went on ignoring me as he removed the Demon King manju's wrapper. He was about to put it on his mouth when he seemed to remember about Tzou's manju issues. But, then again, his forgetfulness always amazed me.

"Oh, Tzou did you want some of this?" Yuri asked with his body bent over to hand Tzou the manju as if it _wasn't_ the _worst_ deed to do when a sheep is around.

Tzou let out a frightened scream and scurried off. I let out a groan and looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually offered a manju to a sheep!" I yelled in frustration and went after the terribly frightened Tzou. "Eat it and help me get hold of him!"

I hadn't seen Tzou run so fast; he really must've been traumatized. I followed him into a room, which was the kitchen, and watched him run in circles, looking for a place to hide. I really felt sorry for the poor fellow; he didn't deserve to be so scared, even though he could get into my nerves.

"Come on, Tzou, it's alright; there aren't-"

I saw the sheep bump into the leg of the table so had that two boxes fell, spilling wrapped manju. I saw Tzou's frightened reaction as it rained manju all over him; he just rolled into a ball, protecting his head with his little arms. I was about to approach him when he suddenly stood up and shook the manju off. He ran in circles again, distributing the manjus on the floor. I tried to leap to catch him, but I failed, losing grip on him. I landed on the floor face first. Pained, I slowly rolled to my right to lie on the floor properly. I think I hit my head too hard...

"Wolf, I'm here!" I heard Yuri call and come through the opened entrance.

"Shut up, wimp; I'm having a head ache..." I muttered under my breath as I lied there to rest for a couple of second with my eyes closed.

"Tzou, look watch you've done-"

I heard Yuri trying to get his balance; he probably tripped on a box and was making a heck lot of noise in regaining his balance.

"Oof." I uttered as I felt something or someone heavy on me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yuri's face really close to mine. His eyes were closed, expecting for the worst to come. My face heated up, knowing how close our faces were. I saw black orbs reveal themselves. Those black eyes looked at me as if nothing was wrong... They looked at me with those curious eyes. My blush became more eminent than what I had hoped for. It took him a couple more seconds to notice the distance between us. A blush tainted his tan cheeks; but, he neither freaked out nor got off me. I certainly didn't know what was in his mind; but, I knew he knew that by just leaning a little closer, we could share the briefest of kisses. His eyes were kind and were telling me to keep looking at them, which I did anyways. I didn't know what came over him to quickly close his eyes and pressed his lips onto mine. His eyes were closed shut and I soon followed his lead. There was not a trace of malice in the kiss. It was chaste; his lips were on mine and mine on his. After a second or two, he pulled back with a blush almost as dark as mother's lipstick. He truly is a wimp...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being so forgetful and for only giving you a second's kiss." Yuri said sheepishly.

"It's alright; it's your first time to intentionally kiss someone, right?" I whispered for I had the feeling we forgot something important... "And, I guess; your forgetfulness couldn't be helped. Speaking of things we're forgetting, would you mind getting off me? You're heavier than you think."

"Oh, oh, sorry for that..." Yuri quickly scrambled up to his feet with an apologetic grin on. "I think we forgot about something else..."

"There's no need to worry, your majesty." A voice came from the kitchen entrance.

Yuri forgot about me and quick turned around with his head blocking my sight; though, I had good idea whose voice it was...

I immediately stood up, ignoring my headache, and found my guess right. It was Yozak and it seemed that he got Tzou to calm down. The orange haired spy squatted down to enjoy the sheep's face licking session. He let out a laugh and looked at us.

"Thanks for taking care of Tzou for me for a couple of hours; but, I think he was more trouble than I thought." Yozak said and winked up as he gave us a thumbs-up. "So, how was it, Lord Von Bielefeld? Did fireworks set off?"

While I tried to process his fast-talking, Yuri turned his attention to me and then to the seemingly amused spy, more flustered than I've even seen in my life. Curiosity seemed into mind and told me to ask him why. I certainly didn't catch everything Yozak had said to us.

"Yuri, why are you blushing? What did Yozak mean about fireworks setting off; and, what are fireworks?" I bombarded with an innocent look on my face.

"Did you see it, Yozak?" Yuri asked weakly; it was almost inaudible.

"Oh, I certainly did see it, your majesty." Yozak answered with a smile and winked at my direction, which had managed to make me unable to relate with the situation. "I'm glad I came in time to have a front row seat and was able to calm Tzou down before you two noticed me."

Yuri turned to me and tilted his head to hide his growing blush. He was playing with his thumbs and he couldn't look at me in the eye. Was it due to embarrassment?

"What _is_ he _talking about_, Yuri?" I asked, getting irritated of being ignored more and more as each second passed.

"He's asking if you enjoyed the kiss." Yuri said flatly, still avoiding having any sort of eye contact.

I felt my cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time of the day.

"You don't have the privilege to know the answer." I exclaimed.

The very amused spy stood up and walked towards a terribly flushed Yuri.

"Then, shall I know for myself?" Yozak lifted up Yuri's cheek with a finger with a smirk on his face.

I've never seen Yuri look so flushed and uncomfortable towards Yozak before... Oh, the spy will pay... He'll pay with his life, in the least!

"Don't you _**dare**_ make another move!" I shouted from frustration and muttered a spell to summon a human sized fireball to chase the muscular man out of the castle, and hopefully, burn him to prevent him from cracking unnecessary and not-at-all funny jokes. "Any last words you want me to deliver my brother?"

Yozak removed his finger on Yuri's cheek and kept his hands tucked them behind his back.

"There's no need to burn the whole castle down to get your point across!"

A smirk replaced the look of pure irritation I had on moments ago and let my giant fireball disperse in midair.

"Very good," I said and pulled the traumatized Yuri towards my side. "You will _never_ attempt something dangerous like that ever again. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Lord Von Bielefeld," Yozak said without looking nervous at all with that wide grin on. "I shall take my leave and Tzou along with me. Thank you for sheep-sitting!"

With that said he scooped Tzou off the ground and went off. I sighed and turned to Yuri; he wasn't dealing with the situation as well as I was. His eyes were shut and he was muttering to himself. I made him face me with my hands on his shoulders and hugged him.

"It's alright... If you don't want to talk about it, then, let's pretend it never happened." I said as I drew circles on his back. "Don't be scared; I'm here."

* * *

"You know, Wolfram, I've been thinking..." Yuri said as we walked towards our room.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow once I heard what he said. It was suspicious enough to have him cling onto me the rest of the day, and now; is he going to raise my suspicion towards him?

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and volunteered to open the door.

"I think Murata's behind this." He said and chuckled.

Why was he chuckling? Was there something between those two I didn't know? Well, I will squeeze the information out of him...

"What do want me to do to him? Must I burn him, dice him or maybe have a hired gun to let do the dirty work for us...?" I suggested; no one gets away from traumatizing my fiancé!

Yuri chuckled again; maybe, he thought I was joking...

"No, you don't need to do any of those." He said looked at me with those energetic onyxes. "He's got his hands full with Shinou by his side. I bet Shinou annoyed him so much he gave in to the prankster's whims!"

We entered our room and Yuri locked it. That act made him more suspicious in my eyes. Yuri never locks the door... Did he something in mind which needed only the two of us to know? I pretended I didn't notice it and headed towards our wardrobe. I picked a pink nightgown and looked behind me to see if he was looking. I quietly sighed and started removing my boots. As I undressed, Yuri looked at the door for he was too wimpy to look and he seemed to feel uneasy. With my clothes neatly folded in the hamper, I slipped into my loose fitting nightgown. I silently slipped beside the double-black and heard him mutter something.

"Here it goes," that's what I heard.

He looked at me shyly and closed his eyes as he leaned to my face to place a kiss on my lips. Just like before, it lasted only for a few seconds and it was sweet and chaste. With eyes blinking, we both pulled back _without_ blushes on our faces. I was glad he had overcome his traumatized state of his. Maybe he overcame it a little more than I expected... H leaned a little closer, making me lose my balance and had me head land on the mattress. My shoulders were gently pinned and I could free myself from his grasp; but, was too stunned to do so. My eyes were wide and had a growing smirk to watch. I was speechless... Could this wimp _actually_ do what I had in mind? He shifted positions, cornering my sides with his knees. The look he had wasn't the look of a hungry lover... It was mischievous; but, not to the extent he'd do something against my will. I gulped before I spoke to him in an uncertain and somewhat unwilling whisper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked; my heart was already beating at an unhealthy rate. "Are you ready to do this...?"

The double-black leaned close to my face and gave me another brief kiss.

"Yes, I'm ready..." He said, still not releasing me. "So, where should we start?"

"Anywhere's good," I answered, getting a little impatient with Yuri.

"Okay, then," he said as he let go and got off me. "Come on, Wolf, criticize my letters!"

"What?" I asked, unable to believe what I've heard.

Yuri didn't bother answering my question and just brought out a jar of his love letters. I sat up and pouted; I guess he really didn't have any intention of taking another leap in advance... I smiled at him as he gave me a grin and started opening the jar.

Oh, well, it might've gone as expected, but it was good enough he wasn't uncomfortable to kissing me.

"Hey, Wolf, we could've just entrusted Tzou to the maids, you know."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:(A bonus; not in Wolf's POV)

"I'll be going now, your eminence," Yozak saluted the double-black sage and scooped Tzou up from the ground as he made his way out of the temple.

Murata sighed and went towards the library, knowing the blonde prankster he'd been babysitting was eager to know every single juicy bit of it. He entered the learning resource center with a smirk.

"Everything went as planned; are you happy now?"

"Sh..."

Murata raised an eye brow and quickly made his way towards the king. They were side by side, watching Yuri and Wolfram discuss the letters Yuri made for the blonde prince.


End file.
